1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic bread maker capable of automatically making bread by merely setting raw materials of bread such as flour, yeast and water into a material vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bread maker has functions from a kneading process to a baking process, and bread is made by shifting on a basic sequence comprising processes of; kneading materials, fermenting the kneaded dough and baking bread by energizing a heater. In the recent bread maker, which can make increased kinds of breads, a plurality of dedicated menus for these kinds of breads are provided. Therefore, a user can enjoy making bread such as French bread, butter bread, or the like easily by setting the materials for desired bread in a material vessel and by selecting one of the dedicated menus.
Contrarily, however, there arises a problem that the key operation at a control panel is made complicated. As a result, user's mistake increases in operation, for example, mistake in quantity of material or wrong setting of menu. The only solution to such a problem is to perform the setting operation while checking the operation manual and cooking recipe, but this setting operation is very troublesome. If the operation manual and cooking recipe are lost, it becomes difficult to use the apparatus.